The invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and in particular, to a liquid crystal display with an adjustable support collapsible for travel.
A liquid crystal display normally includes a support with height adjustable based on user requirement.
Typically, a conventional liquid crystal display support is not collapsible, and further cannot remain collapsed during transport. When the liquid crystal display is transported, its volume increases since the support cannot remain in a collapsed state, maintaining the minimum obtainable height. Thus, transporting the display may be inconvenient.
In view of this, a liquid crystal display with an adjustable support providing the capability to remain in a collapsed state has been developed. Typically, however, a provided button, which when pressed causes the support to collapse, does not have a safety feature which prevents the display from expanding if accidentally pressed during transport.